Nine perfect months of our lifes
by Finchele-monchele
Summary: this is my first fanfic and is still in progress i have only put one chapter because i want to know your ideas. :  reviews appreaciated  Story line is about Lea getting pregnant to Cory  I do not own glee and this is no way similar to Lea and Cory
1. Chapter 1

Nine imperfect months of my life

**Summary: **_Lea Michele and Cory monteith have been secretly dating for a couple of months and they thought it was going great until Lea found out some unexpected news. This is set after A Very Glee Christmas. (2x10)_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own GLEE Ryan Murphy does and if I did own GLEE it would be filled with Faberry, puckleberry and Pezberry._

**Lea's POV:**

Cory and I had been very intimate since the week after we had been dating but we very secret about our relationship the only people that knew about me and Cory was Dianna, Jon and our parents. Since Finn and Rachel had broken up on Glee Ryan told me and Cory to stay away from each other to make it seem more realistic but since me and him started dating it's kind of hard to stay from each other, we never kissed in public or made it obvious that we were dating but if someone said something about us we would just say that we are very close friends which everyone knew anyway.

We had been shooting this glee episode for two hours when I started feeling sick I didn't think I was going to be throw up until I was saying my line: **Mr. Schue I think that we should…. We should… **and then I felt this urge to throw up so I ran to the nearest toilets and threw up in the toilets.

**Cory's POV:**

We were filming this scene in the next glee episode when it came to my mind that Lea looked a bit pale in the face I thought that she might just need some coffee so I forgot about it and continued on with the scene until it came up to Lea's bit and she almost threw up on the floor, she ran out the door and into the toilets, I got up from my chair and ran after her to make sure she was ok.

When I got there she was sitting next to the toilet with her head against the wall, I leant down next to her and asked her whats wrong and what she said after that was the biggest shock off my life.

**Lea's POV:**

Cory arrived at the toilets a little while after and he sat down next to me and asked me what was wrong I finally figured out what was wrong and I said "Cory Monteith this may be a shock but please don't run away because I missed my last period and I think im pregnant" he just sat there with his eyes wide open and then he reached and pulled me onto his lap with my head resting on his chest and he said "Lea baby this is a shock to me but I would never leave you I can't believe you would think that, after we have finished filming this scene we will go to the doctors and find out ok babe" I looked up at him with tears in my eyes almost crying because I knew Cory wasn't that good with words but this was almost enough for me to marry him right there and then I was about to kiss him until I heard another voice say "OMLea your pregnant, girl I didn't even know you guys were going out" I turned around and seen the whole glee cast standing behind me and I knew that Amber had said it because she was the only one that said OMLea "I don't know yet but until I found out you guys can't tell anyone not even your pets and especially not Ryan or Brad or Zach ok" I said to them as they started laughing at the bit about not telling your pets.

That afternoon I left the studio a few hours early to go see the doctors to see if Cory and I were going to become parents, I couldn't help but think that if I was pregnant that Ryan or Brad might fire me and I wouldn't be allowed to work on Glee anymore I started tearing up and I almost cried but I had reached the doctors so I brushed away the tears and went inside the doctors.

**This is my first fanfic :) reviews would be great**

**I stopped here because i want your ideas on what should happen next and if i should continue so reviews are very muchly appreciated **


	2. Chapter 2

Nine imperfect months of my life

**Summary: **_Lea Michele and Cory Monteith have been secretly dating for a couple of months and they thought it was going great until Lea found out some unexpected news. This is set after A Very Glee Christmas. (2x10)_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own GLEE Ryan Murphy does and if I did own GLEE it would be filled with Faberry, puckleberry and Pezberry._

_**Chapter 2.**_

**Lea's POV:**

"Lea Michele" the doctor called my name out, I stood up hoping no one would notice me at the doctors and luckily no one did, I walked into the doctors room and sat down on the seat "so Lea what are you doing here today?" the doctor asked me, "well I have my periods regularly and I missed mine last week so I think im pregnant" I replied to his question while I looked down at the floor, "ok then come with me and we'll have a look at your stomach shall we?" the doctor said as we walked over to the ultra-sound machine, I laid on the bed as he set up the machine "this might be a little cold" he said as he put the gel on my stomach, a couple of minutes later he was looking around in my stomach and that's when I heard it "Lea I don't know if this good or bad news you for you but your about 3 months pregnant that's the heartbeat you hear" I laid there in shock a million things running through my head. _What am I going to do? Do I keep it? If I keep it will I get kicked off the show? Will Cory want it? _

**Cory's POV**

I was still at the studio waiting for Lea to come back with the results; I picked up my phone to txt her when I heard a voice that sounded like Lea's voice, I looked up and seen her running up to me, she stood on her tippy-toes and whispered while "Cory its true were having a baby im 3 months pregnant" I looked down at her she had a tear in her eye "baby it's ok you don't have to cry come on let's talk about it" I said to her as we walked to my trailer, we sat on the couch in my trailer and I started talking "alright so Lea I don't want to put you under any pressure or anything but are you going to keep it because im with you either way if you keep it or not it's up to you but im here 100% all the way through baby" she burst in to tears placing her head in my chest I heard her say "Cory I want to keep it but what about Ryan, what if he fires me and I ended up having no job" I replied by saying "Lee baby he won't fire you I promise I will make sure he doesn't alright when your ready to tell everyone let me know alright" she was now wiping her tears away and she said something that was almost to quite to hear but I understood what she said "Cory thanks for being so understanding, im going to New York in a month to go visit my mum and dad and I can tell them then and about Ryan and the cast I think I would prefer to tell them now and when I'm ready to tell the world and everything we can tweet about it or something if that's alright Cory and you can tell your mum in a month when you go to Canada" I did one of my famous half smiles and said "yeah baby that sounds like the best plan ever, do you want to go tell everyone now?" Lea smiled widely and gave me a big hug saying "sure let's go"

**Lea's POV: **

Me and Cory had just finished talking and it went better than planed, now I had to tell Ryan which would be hard and I was still really scared that I would get fired but Cory was helping me with the nerves, we sat down where everyone was and Cory said "Guy's we have something we want to tell you" the cast and Ryan were all sitting around us and I said "in 6 months me and Cory are going to be parents and Ryan I understand completely if you want to fire me but I just wanted to let everyone know" Ryan looked at me with a smile no his face and said "Lea and Cory I knew you guys had been dating but this is a little bit of a shock but I have something to tell you as well I wanted to tell you later on but now seems like a good time, Lea I wanted to make Rachel pregnant on Glee so this would be just perfect if you were alright with that?" I was so excited I was thankful that he didn't fire me, I whispered in Cory's ear and said "babe I think this is a really good idea do you want go ahead with it?" Cory just looked back at me and nodded with his signature smile on his face, I looked at Ryan and said, "Me and Cory have decided to go through with it" Ryan and everyone was so happy and everyone was so excited I looked at Cory and thought how happy our life is going to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys,

I extremely hate writers block :/

Sorry for the very late update i have been so busy with dance and gymnastics and everything.

i have got writers block but i am on my holidays so i will try figure something out in my free time

Please don't hate me please :(


End file.
